


Traitors Of The Galaxy

by booktick



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in time and more with House Abrasax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Taste

  * _Kalique Abrasax prepares for her Mother’s Ball.  
_



* * *

 

Kalique listened to each thud against the wide metallic doors. The thuds made the doors rattle with excitement, tremble from the aftermath. There wasn’t a beat left between each thud, one repeated the other. The thuds did not grow tired or softer.

Each thud was harder than the last. She wondered if the thuds let out any frustration or it was out of instinct. The thuds seemed to keep in pattern of a war drum. The sound of rebellion perhaps, defiance against the planets. The bombastic noises did not startle Kalique in the slightest. She did not once jump where she sat.

She remained sat at the window nonetheless. There was no movement to investigate the metallic doors that shook like a fist upon a table. She did not feel any need to know why her Mother had locked away whatever it was that was locked away behind those thunderous doors. The doors had been locked ages ago, never to be opened and that had been a direct order from her mother.

At the opposite side of the room the golden set of doors opened far easier, as if meant to be always unlocked and touched. There were no thuds, no screech or beats to come and try to startle her. Kalique barely turned her attention onto the golden path. She had been busy with her jewels for Mother’s ball previously.

From the corner of her eye, red silk caught her attention. She looked back to her jewels at the table beside her, moved more diamonds to the diamond pile and garnets to the garnets pile. She moved the rose quartz to the quartz pile and so on and so forth.

"Sweet sister." Titus greeted her.

There were warm hands upon her bare shoulders. His fingers felt like iron on her flesh like that, she feared her freckled skin would be blue with bruise when he pulled away. She did not tell him to not touch her, kept her eyes on the diamonds and garnets. The jewels felt warm beneath her fingertips.

Titus’ hands were freezing.   
  
“Brother dear.” Kalique replied.

She may have felt the cold weight of Titus on her but she did not forget her voice. Kalique would not remain lips sealed in this situation, no matter how fond she was of letting Titus believe he had the last word. She would always manage to bite back just as Titus had started to soak his wounds.

Kalique looked up at her brother and smiled back at Titus. They were a talented duo, the best at masquerade. Kalique dared to believe they had perfected the talent centuries ago. At least…she had.

Titus’ thumbs started to stroke her shoulder blades. She had no reply from Titus yet. He was not hesitant to speak, no, his eyes were thick with mischief. But she spoke again to prompt him to do so in return.

"I did not hear you come in. You startled me." Kalique lied.

The metallic doors thudded again. Neither sibling turned to look upon the grey, as if their eyes were frozen together.

"Getting beautiful for me?" Titus asked.

He had taken notice of her jewels. Titus wasn’t wounded yet. She’d have to correct that.

"Balem asked me as his partner to Mother’s ball. I was looking for my best pair of jewels to wear for him. He enjoys garnet." She said.

Kalique turned back towards the table, her eyes on the dazzling jewels. She did not have to look up to see the corners of Titus’ lips tremble just the slighest. He let his right hand become flat upon her upper back, the other hand wrapped around her forearm gently.

"Yes. Garnets are awfully raw upon touch and ghastly if worn in inappropriate manners though, aren’t they? Like blood."

Gentle as a serpent.

Nonetheless, she smiled.

"Sapphires then?" Kalique suggested.

Titus reached out then as he removed his hand from her forearm. His arm went across hers as he reached to touch the jewels, his arm was as cold as his hand. Titus picked one of the sapphires up and turned it one way then another, as if he had inspected it for any sort of flaw that might be there. As if she’d have flawed jewels.

"Now sapphires," He replied "Sapphires are extraordinary. They match your eyes."

"You can be too kind." Kalique whispered.

His lips brushed the back of her ear.

"Never." Titus teased.

Titus pressed the jewel upon the hollow of her throat. It felt warm upon her freckled flesh, it felt as though soft beats patted her freckles when it touched ber, like a heart beat against her.

"You could have a necklace fashioned for this." He said.

But Titus pulled the stone from her and placed it back with the rest on the table. The jewels stared back at them in silence. They all looked so pale in comparison to the idea that filled her head.

She had thought of different ideas before, ones that would make one brother jealous over the other and vice versa. Balem and Titus were easy to turn against one another when the timing was right. But this idea…this one was where the timing was right.

"Amethyst it is then." Kalique nodded.

"Amethyst?" Titus’ nose scrunched up "That’s purple."

"Violet." She suggested "Just as passionate as the red of garnet."

Kalique plucked one of the smallest of the amethyst stones and placed it at her ear. Her smile was smaller but still there.

"I could fashion them as earrings for Mother’s ball." She said.

Kalique could feel that Titus’ arm was no longer cold, in fact, it nearly boiled against hers for a brief moment. His arm had slid over her chest next and pulled her back to his chest, an impromptu hug he was fond of more than Balem.

Titus was envious.

"And as inappropriate." Titus mumbled.

"Are you upset with me, Titus?" She whispered.

"No." Titus kissed her head "I love my sister."

The thunder from behind the metallic doors had ceased and all fell silent. All except for Titus and Kalique’s heartbeats.


	2. The Rose's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalique Abrasax admires her flowers.

Kalique watched as the breeze moved the flowers upon the table. Each in their vases and looking their best. They moved as if they waved hello to her. She smiled at her flowers so sweetly she could have been mistaken as their mother. Her fingers brushed their stems, all the while she remained gentle and affectionate.

Mother had told her that they all came from a variety of planets. A few from Mars, some from Venus, others from Saturn, and so on and so forth. Those that remained after were from…what was it again…oh, yes.

_Earth._

The ones that remained were from a planet named Earth. The tulips were in that pile, had come from somewhere on Earth where there were fields and fields of flowers, her mother had said. Earth. What an odd name for a place that had such breathtaking flowers growing all over it. Earth should appreciate its’ nature more, as Kalique did.

And the tulips…

Tulips had reminded Mother of her.

What a fun comparison.

The tulips looked absolutely exquisite in their vase. Tulips was the essence of dignity and loyalty. Those were the exact words her mother used. They were fancy words for fancy things Titus had whispered in her ear. Kalique liked flowers, there was no reason Titus’ immaturity had to ruin her joys.

Kalique had plucked more tulips from the gardens in silence. Her Mother had all sorts of flowers, nearly all Titus seemed to hate when Kalique held them. Kalique had chosen lilies over the tulips in the gardens, the lilies would join the Earth lilies in place at her table of flowers. She had wanted to see if Titus didn’t like lilies either. Titus only liked flowers when he gave them to her. Balem truly loved them, as she did. Titus would never understand that. It was an awful shame for her brother to feel a stem of a flower and see nothing but thorns. His fingers bled for imagined thorns and faded petals. Titus would never understand how to stop such a bleeding.

Balem knew how to truly bleed. He bled thick and raw, it was never a slight against the family name. House Abrasax would soak the galaxy with their blood and everyone would accept it as fact. Balem would have liked the sound of that, their liquid poetry. The flowers, much like blood, felt incredibly soft and soothing upon her fingers and in her palms. It was another shame that Balem didn’t take more baths with her as he did gardening with her. Titus was on the verge of attachment with his visits. The baths became overwhelming and gardening a hassle with Titus and she missed her little beast. Balem loved his beauty. And what was a beauty without a crown of flowers.

Kalique could already feel the chill of her toes that would be from the bath she’d take later, all her flowers in her hair. She would have to pluck her lillies’ petals and place them in the bath. The chill she imagined at her toes would soon go to her freckled belly and breasts. She’d have to fully consume herself under the liquid petals.

"A bath to be filled." Kalique whispered.

Her fingers trailed over the flowers all over again, they tripped over the lilacs and the sunflowers. She could feel the slick stems and the stems with thorns. Her fingers felt wet and warm but Kalique touched the flowers gentle as before. Kalique could be a soothing hand to the thorns too.

"Princess?" One of her guards asked.

Princess? That was her, wasn’t it? A rose by another name but still the same rose.

"Princess, you asked for-" The guard tried again.

Kalique realized she had lost focus. To be lost in a daydream that had been so kind was a shame to lose but daydreaming was not what she wanted at the moment, no.

"A bath," She said "To be drawn. Quickly, please." Kalique turned some to look at her guard.

The guard bowed their head and rushed off to get the bath drawn and ready.

That guard was new. She hadn’t a clue where the old guards went but their absence had the scent of Titus. But her new guards were just as pretty. They did as she asked without question and that was something the previous ones had started to lack no doubt. They were beautiful and loyal guards, what obedient little beauties. They might just make it to the new millennium.

The flowers were even prettier, not as pretty as she, but close enough.

She turned back to her table of flowers instead of moving to undress. She would admire the flowers a few moments more, yes, that would be reasonable—just a few more moments.

Her hands touched the table full of different flowers from different planets. She still had her lilies in her hands, the petals caught her eyes again. Kalique could imagine plucking each off, and then another and another. Until all were stems and nothing more. She would like that. It would help her bath. It’d help her refresh again.

She’d feel refreshed when brought back up by helpful hands. Kalique often felt this way after baths, and dances, and sleep and sex. The movements were all the same, turn a certain way and the rush would come over her. Kalique was never without a smile after each. A smile sealed a promise of what would come and what was. Whatever the promise meant, Kalique made it a habit to end most conversations with a smile. Her own personal stamp on life, and what it was. No one else could say that Kalique Abrasax’s smile was not heart shattering. She could break hearts and lives with her smile.

But for now, in that moment, Kalique preferred a bath. The sacrifices made for each of her baths would not be in vain, they helped her be as radiant as she was a thousand years before and for a thousand years more it’d do the same. It was the galaxy’s duty to serve their best and served they did. Balem understood her needs, the galaxy’s needs. Her little beast would make sacrifices for her, if she asked for more baths each day. What was a thousand more?

It was truly was a shame that more didn’t see her bath, to not have the experience itself was even worse. The sight of her in a bath surely would be heart shattering. The star twinkling bath itself would be absolutely… _breathtaking_.


	3. Red Vipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus and Kalique share a moment on a balcony.

* * *

 

The planet had gardens upon gardens, though the flowers lacked Kalique had done her best to try and have the planet’s nature to flourish. From the few months she had obtained the planet, there was an increase of…well, red. Everything in the gardens had to be shades of red, flora everywhere. Titus had not been put off from red more than he had when he first arrived on his sister’s planet a week ago. She had insisted it was important, for whatever reason, for the planet to thrive in such a color. It made his stomach tighten each time she added flora to another garden.

  
Titus spent most of his time inside her home, it was still being constantly worked on, things being added and removed but it was a lot cozier and not as cold in his opinion. He would admire the view from time to time upon his bedroom suite’s balcony though. Such as this night, where his sister had insisted they share tea and a meal upon the balcony with such a grand and marvelous view. She had said it would cheer him up, from whatever mood he was in apparently.

  
Titus Abrasax had stood at the balcony for at least an hour or more, in the same spot without even one turn to look back at the opened doors behind him. He had flipped a gold coin in his hand a few times, even hummed a song on and off to pass the time. He struggled with not letting his impatient side come out, he did not like tardiness. Even when he was late, he was fashionably late and not without just cause—such as his ship engaged into battle with a traitor to the galaxy was a just cause. Misplacing diamond earrings and finding the right golden cuffs were not just causes in Titus’ mind. So he flipped a coin to keep his hands busy and hummed to drown out the thoughts of hatred directed at his siblings’ lateness.

  
But of course the click clack of Kalique’s heels interrupted his humming and suddenly hands had clasped his forearms. A sharper giggle entered his ears and he barely turned to look at his sister’s wide ruby grin. He turned back to look at the ground below the balcony instead, focused on the gardens and the servants who walked around inside them. Kalique slid her hands to his though and tugged at them, like a child might.

  
“Titus! I found you!” Kalique practically beamed.

  
He forced himself to look upon her with a sweet smile, a kind smile, a brotherly smile—a smile that does not say irritation. Titus bowed his head at her out of respect and kissed her head as gentle as he could manage. Kalique let go of his hands finally and he pulled them back to his sides, his fingers curled into his palms as fists and yet he continued to smile back at her.

  
“Are you upset with me, Titus?” Kalique asked.

  
“Upset?” He asked.

  
“Yes, I know you said at noon and it is an hour later—“ So it had been an hour.

  
“And you were late, yes. I know.” But he had not accepted her empty apology, if it was an apology attempt at all.

  
“I am sorry, brother,” Kalique explained “I had trouble getting here.”

  
Titus raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, still with a smile. He waited for her explanation to continue, for the story must have quite the beginning for a journey of lies. Titus would listen to her tale and listen well, for her was her brother and Kalique would surely go running to their mother or even to Balem to complain that Titus could be so inconsiderate and not understand the troubles that plagued her sweet self. Kalique had not started her tale so he prompted her with a nod and the look of warmth one gives another they love dearly and forever.

  
“Trouble.” Titus repeated.

  
He let one hand uncurl their fingers and grasp the balcony’s edge, fingers gripped the marble tighter than he meant to, so tight—as he if were punishing the marble for not being as he wanted. Kalique seemed not to notice at all and just smiled at him with her ruby lips and glistened glitter upon her cheeks. She could look so young and carefree, all thanks to a few bottles of liquid after all but that was not important just yet.

  
“I was looking for this.” She touched her hair; her hair pendent was a butterfly with shades of blue  “Butterfly.”

  
“Butterfly.” He repeated.

  
“Is it not the most exquisite thing you have ever seen, brother?” She asked.

  
Her fingers left her hair and took one of his hands again, gripped lighter than he had gripped balcony’s ledge. Kalique’s smile only grew even wider, if it were possible it would have split her face in two within seconds. His other hand released its’ grip of the balcony ledge and came back to his side instead. Titus involuntary smiled back at his sister, like he had done previously, with far better ease than his passive aggression slipping through. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb stroked her freckles and he kissed her head. It was not Kalique’s trouble, she had tried her best to be breathtaking for their dinner together. He would have to eat her later–eat with…eat with her later.

 

His smile changed into a slight smirk without his notice.

  
“I prefer dragonflies.” Titus replied finally.

  
Her fingers patted his chest and she tsked him for the comment but her smile never left her face. Kalique’s fingers pulled away from his and touched the fabric of her dress; the fabric was jeweled in reds and pinks, a lot like Mother’s favorite dress. That was a bit forward of her but he bit his tongue from making a comment upon it. He eyed her chest, a violet jeweled dragonfly dangled from there and he looked back up at her face. She no longer smiled but stared at him, her eyes as bright as the moonlight that shined down onto her red little planet. 

  
“As do I, brother.” Kalique whispered.

  
“As do you.” Titus agreed. 

  
His eyes had to look away from hers in fear of being captured forever by her. Titus let his gaze go to the moons that shined over the red planet. Titus let his hands go back onto the marble balcony as he turned away from his sister; she turned with him after a moment. Kalique slipped one of her hands over his and, together, they looked at the moons that shined bright. They stared in silence for a few moments before a thought came to him.

  
“What do you call this planet, Kalique?” Titus asked.

  
“Hm?” She must not have heard him.

  
“The planet. Have you named your red little planet yet?” He whispered.

  
Surely his sister had to have named her own planet already, it had been months. Kalique was fond of naming everything she saw within weeks, even within hours. She had gone as far as to name Titus’ kittens after the three fates within five minutes of giving them to their brother. This red little planet must have had something interesting on it before it was harvested. It was for the greater good after all. His sister’s birthday only came once a year, and Titus had wanted to see her smile.

  
“Ah, yes.” She spoke finally “I have named my gift.”

  
“And?” He prompted.

  
“Cerise.” Kalique answered.

 

She named the planet…Cerise. How… _rosy._


	4. Rose in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalique speaks with bumblebees and Balem.

* * *

 

The planet was one of Mother’s many gifts from admirers. Seraphi Abrasax was the jewel of the galaxies, most desired to be favored by her. Her gifts went from rings to planets. Kalique rather liked planets the most, to be able to run through empty streets and fields of flowers. 

Her toes and fingers could feel a planet’s touch for weeks. Titus thought it was odd but her mother told her once she understood the sensation. 

The way different planets felt under her feet and hands, to feel sunlight in a variety of different ways. That was her favorite, the sunlight upon her cheeks, upon her eyelids. Her back upon damp grass and flowers made it better. The sunlight could be a lot like a soak in a bath, that sensation of warmth after cold was everything.

On this planet the sunlight shined brighter upon the fields of flowers, brighter than she’d seen in a while. The storm from the night before had wet each flower, and now the light warmed each petal. In the fields of flowers, bumblebees gathered to protect their princess of the galaxy, swarms of them moving back and forth. 

The bees looked like a million lightning bugs with how fast they moved, brightening the fields along with the sunlight. Each bee moved in their own way, an individual even when together with their family. They were a strong family, not one bee let another fall as they moved. Kalique adored bees, bumblebees the most. 

“Bzzzzz.” Kalique buzzed. 

Kalique tried to mimic them each time she was in the flower fields and each bumblebee buzzed back at her. The conversation consisted of buzzing back and forth as well as one sided comments that were answered with buzzes. 

“Bzzzz.” She buzzed again.

Kalique felt like a child, thousands of years younger. She preferred bees to people then, bees didn’t lie. But there she laid upon her back and arms up into the air, much older by thousands of years. Kalique could hear her bee friends buzz happily as her fingers and arms glided side to side in the air, like she was to lead an orchestra.

Her fingers glided in the air gracefully, bumblebees moved wherever her hands went. Her hands moved left and the bees followed.

“Move left…” She whispered. 

“Move right.” The bees obeyed. 

Kalique nodded and her hands moved down then up. The bees listened and did as she had done. They moved as gracefully as her hands did, not once did any sting or flee from her. She was their Princess, the little beauty. 

“Beautiful bees, Kalique loves you all.” She whispered, a secret between them.

The bees understood what she wanted and she loved them all. They loved her too, she hoped. To have honest love should be cherished. Honest love was coveted by most she knew and most of those she knew failed at having such a experience. 

The smile on Kalique’s face grew as a bumblebee landed upon her nose. Her laugh was soft though it made her shoulders shake and the bumblebee flew away. She smiled still as she dropped her arms back down upon the soft, wet grass. The bees happily flew back and forth and all around her in the air. 

The sunlight shined upon her face, the light kissed her eyelids and warmed her cheeks. She performed the warmth over the chill, to lay upon fields of flowers with the sunlight as her friend was a gift. She cherished these selfless gifts. The time itself that she was given to experience warmth was a gift. Kalique intended it not to be in vain. 

Her eyes shut again, lashes touched her cheeks. Her arms laid flat on the grass, pressed the flowers down. She could feel the thorns pinch her flesh but never bite. She smiled at the feeling, it reminded her they were there and that was good. She would never want to spend time on a planet without them, not even on a ship. 

She’d bring along flowers onto ships if she had to. If mother ever gave her a planet without flowers, then Kalique would simply have to find a better planet then, with better and greater flowers. Kalique would have a planet one day, one she’d fill with flowers upon flowers and it would be breathtaking. All would be envious her flower planet, envious her more than they already did or had before. 

“What a wonderful time with my friends.” She whispered. 

Kalique laid there peacefully in the fields, the flowers beneath her fingertips. The warmth from the sunlight was shadowed and the cold came back to her. Her eyes opened as the sounds of buzzing faded away. The bees were gone, they had fled from her. They did not protect.

She could not blame them. Her brother stood over her, a great shadow cast over her completely. Kalique frowned, lips even cold now.

“You frightened my friends. Why?” She asked.

Her eyebrows came together as they narrowed. Balem had said she had not a face for anger or sadness, Kalique did not know how she could be destined for constant smiles. 

“You are getting your dress filthy.” Balem replied. 

He scared her bees for her dress. He had casted a shadow over her joy because of a dress. That was a filthy lie, the bees were protecting her and her dress was perfect. Her dress and bees were dazzling and her little beast was being rude to them both for no reason at all. 

“My dress is beautiful.” Kalique whispered.

She did not sit up from her spot, instead continued to lie upon the flowers, her brother’s shadow over her. Her brother did not move from where he stood either. 

“It is.” Balem agreed.

Balem bowed his head, a hand upon his chest. This was not an apology. 

“Are you simply going to make observations and agreements, Balem?” Her voice still soft. 

“I admire your humanity.” Balem answered. 

Her humanity.

“Pardon?” She did not understand. 

Kalique raised her eyebrows this time. Her head turned left, eyes shut again. She did not hear her brother move, did not hear him speak. She sucked in a deep breath as Balem’s knuckles ran down her neck to the hollow of her neck. Balem remained silent though his lips pressed upon her forehead, his hands pinned some of her dress upon the damp grass as he hovered over her.

She moved her hands so they laid at the sides of her head. Kalique could hear the faint buzzing from her bees. Balem did not move off of her, he did not do much of anything for a few moments. 

“Bees cannot love you, sister.” Balem whispered, lips at her ear.

“You are mistaken, Balem.” She whispered back “Bees love as much as flowers.”

“How could they, sister?” He asked.

Balem’s nose brushed against her cheek before it nearly bumped her own nose. She opened her eyes partially, to only see his hand over her open palm. He started to trace her her palm with his thumb. 

She did not answer his question. They remained like this, bees buzzing and laid upon the fields of flowers, for an hour or more.


	5. Element Of Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balem looks for a birthday present for Kalique.

* * *

 

The flowers do not bloom on this planet. Balem believed his mother said it had to do with the atmosphere. However, once removed from the planet the petals would spread and live for centuries. It was a sight to behold, she had said. Though he could not recall ever seeing his mother with such flowers before. Perhaps she was without need of them when she had thousands of planets and more already. As for his sister, his sister was never satisfied. 

Balem looked over a batch of flowers at his hip. The flowers fell prey to his burning stare and seemed to fall back at his presence. Though it could have been due to the breeze that carried through. His brother would have gladly accepted such a claim though. To be so smug to think the universes revolved around himself. His brother, Titus, felt he was the center of the universes while Balem felt he owned the universes by right. Such as the patch of flowers, they were helpless to the Prince.

The buds laid in the fields and patches on this planet, slumped to one side or the other. His fingertips brushed over them before he plucked one from a batch of buds. The flower remained slumped in his grip as he stood straight once more. He drooped his eyelids, eyes trailed over the stem. Thorns, of all things, decorated the stem and he would have it no other way.

"Such tragedy to never flourish in life until in the absence of home."

The flower did not seem hurt by his statement. It remained limp in his grip, presented for the taking. The petals were a deep purple, strands of blue outlined the petals themselves. He did not know the name of them, not even one though his mother must have told him time and time before. He would have to look at his mother's books again, to bring a flower home in return. 

He slid his thumb up the stem, being sliced in the process, and popped the top of the flower off. The stem fell to the ground and remained there. Balem turned the bud over in his palm a few times before he pocketed it into a small glass box he had brought with him. His thumb was cleaned by a silk handkerchief, the stained garment covered the bud inside the box before he shut it. The box went to his pocket, carefully placed low to press against his thigh. 

He turned away from the patch of flowers, his cloak dragged over them as the night did the day. Balem moved along the path with nothing but grace and tranquility. His shoulders were dropped and his head held high. Even as he moved between his guards to his carriage, his thoughts came back to the planet and it's flowers that never bloomed on its' home planet. How life could be successful on this planet, he did not know.

It would have been more than easy to harvest it. The flowers there, could not replaced. Even if he grew them elsewhere, it would not be as it was here. However, no one else would have the flower he did now, not even Titus. His fingers brushed over his pocket, the bump of the box prominent now. He tapped the box once then twice before he cupped his hands behind his box.

He decided he would gift the flower to Kalique at her birthday event. The exchange would be public. Titus would have to sit there and smile while he presented a one of a kind gift to their sister. No matter what Titus gave her, jewels or dresses or kisses--it would nothing to Balem's gift. It was a gift that would be forever. He imagined the fury that would settle inside Titus, even expected a tantrum to follow later.

As Balem positioned himself properly inside his carriage, his lips tugged. His hands went to his lap, fingers still laced together. He did not look when the door was shut, or move to remove the box from his pocket. It must be without fault, as structure was important when it came to surprises. It would be his secret, as many times before, to hold. 

The flower bud would be a small token physically. She found fit the flower in her palm no doubt. He would place the flower bud in her palm to watch it bloom before them all. As Titus steamed and society whispered, Balem would bow his head and kiss her palm, pressing the petals against her flesh as if it were made for her and her alone. As his sister stared, as he knew she would, Balem would step aside and remove himself from her. That would be his token to her and nothing more. 

There would be nothing further needed to be done that night for his sister to understand his intent. Kalique would have a piece of him and he her. He imagined not even his mother would have that. Their bond was cut the moment Kalique was torn from his mother's womb. As for gifts themselves, a gifting of planets extended so far but a gift of the heart could satisfy any beast. 

Titus and Kalique were practically twins but twins did not necessarily mean equals. Balem and Kalique had an understanding of one another, their steps lined up to move forward. They both shared common interests and could exchange conversation without constant barbs. Interlinked by the bond of tolerance for their beloved, foolhardy Titus.

"Shall we return to your sister's, my Prince?" Someone asked him, he does not bother to remember them later.

"I would very much like to visit my mother first," Balem replied as he smoothed his hair back and away from his face, "as she grows restless without me."

"Yes, my prince." 

The carriage jolted before it moved forward. He pulled his cape around himself more, a form of a blanket as the breeze carried through. Once they reached his ship, he would mute Titus' weekly conference calls and call upon for ribbons at his mother's palace. He would need to tie one around the box, a blue ribbon in a bow. It would be most appropriate for the event later on. His mother would fulfill anything he requested, from ribbons for tokens to otherwise. 

His sister could wait for now, as she had done before and would do again. He would have to be careful to arrive at the event on time, as punctuality was important in this day and age. Balem was not one to disappoint his sister. That was Titus' position. 


	6. Victory Of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus reflects on the past and present during Balem's funeral.

* * *

 

Titus reaps what he had sewn for centuries. His public humiliation is not satisfaction for society. Instead he must live with the knowledge he had been rejected by his mother, again, and pushed aside by some dog from what was meant to be his prime achievement. It is only so much later that he learns of Balem's conclusion that he feels justice. Balem was defeated in pure bitterness and clouded judgement.

His brother humiliated by the same girl that did it to him. His brother had died as a coward, lost in their mother's bosom all over again. Though Kalique was kind enough to remind him he wasn't that far off from Balem. However, it was Titus who would continue to advance, not Balem. He would have sent a gift basket to Jupiter if he did not expect her beast to come for him.

Balem had the last word after all. What a statement it was, to be presented as a defining token of contempt from their beloved, bitter Balem. They all knew Balem would not settle for less from life and when their mother had gone, he followed with his bone thin fingers at her reincarnated skirts. Titus should have slit the girl's throat and be done with it, Earth or not, it would have done Balem the suffering well deserved. Instead Balem was given a merciful end and Titus had to attend the lavished aftermath.

There was a long walk upon the streets just to get to the event. Something to do with walking the path of sorrow or whatever in the seven hells people in mourning talked about in. He had never been more insulted by the idea. He had worn his best dress shoes and now they wanted him to scuff them in the name of Balem. He could have tripped and snapped his neck from the walk. And where would the people be then without their last and only Prince?

By the time that Titus reaches his sister he's punished further by the sight of that damn vase. In all honesty, Titus does not know what resides in the vase that Kalique had chosen, in fact had personally made just to be extra. It could be dirt for all they knew. There hadn't been a body to recover in the first place. Balem had the grace to not be present at his own funeral.

Titus wears red to the funeral, the train of followers are all lined up in grey and black. Kalique, dramatic as ever, wears white. He admires her persistence, even with their Balem gone. Kalique must always make good face before the people. She accepts everyone's blessings and apologies for her loss. Titus was too busy caressing her back.

Kalique would never suffer from public humiliation. She too often took things with modesty in the public eye while having the occasional aristocrat smothered in his sleep. A necessity, she would tell him. It was better to remove the knife before it cut. Titus never corrected her on what and whom the knife actually was. It was a nice and simple lie between cherished siblings.

He sits with Kalique, as it is expected. Everyone besides guards and soldiers remain seated to watch what was more of a festival than funeral proceedings. There had been a series of horses, all breeds that were his brother's favorite. They all lead carriages, each held a portrait of Balem throughout the years. One or two had been from his mother's personal collection. He could imagine where they'd go now, whose personal collection this time. He doubted Kalique would care for the portraits, she favored actual art.

The eulogy was long enough. There are several whom claim Balem to be generous and warm, much like the Empress. Another says Balem will be sorely missed, to have lost such a presence is the greatest sorrow. Titus bites down a laugh. It's all in good fun really.

His fingers occasionally slip over his sister's wrist, slide along her pulse. He lets his thumb caress the flesh before it slides up again and to her palm. It could have been mistaken for them holding hands. A concerned brother comforting his grief-stricken sister. Never mind the fact Kalique radiated glee wherever she looked or touched.

The vase is placed under Kalique's possession. It is as white as her dress, with strips of blue around it. Balem would have desired grey, if his brother could have desired much of anything. Kalique holds it for hours. When asked if she would spread the ashes, she was puzzled: "Why would I do that?"

The event lasts a week and mourning when it suited his sister. Kalique weeps into his shoulder, it does not stain the fabric. He touches her hair and wishes her well, to live centuries more. It would be what Balem wanted after all. Though Balem would have wanted Titus to be the one gone from the coils of life.

Kalique will weep in truth when they are alone. Public eye will never see his sister for herself. Jewels and dresses would be the least of the media's troubles if they tried to seek more from her. Titus' personal collection would be considered a gold mine for the media but, alas, it would be his personal token from her--one of many. Even Balem would not know how far their tokens could go.

It's two weeks and he thinks it was wise that his sister held the vase that supposedly held his brother in it. Kalique kept it in her room, overlooking the fireplace. Kalique had it the damn thing cleaned by herself, thousands of servants could have done it yet she held the vase as if she were a widow. He would have personally smashed the vase then incinerated it.

Balem had barbed with him for centuries. Neither brother could have been what their mother wanted nor would they be now or a century from now. He could not recall the last time Balem had been true. Sure, from time and time again both had laid upon a bed of silk, listening to the crashing of noble houses falling apart. It was their own way to bond. He had his own tokens from Balem, some he wore for the oblivious media.

Balem had died alone. Titus would be surrounded by thousands and more. He would not work for resentment but for advancement. Balem had sought to harvest Earth to punish their mother. Titus did it just to have the planet.

Titus wanted it because he could. His contempt was settled for those deserving of it. Even Balem had not wormed his way into that category. He would have smothered his brother if he had asked. His heart was not weak for passion.

Passion could be used. Passion could convince people to do what they would not already. He had managed to have even Balem at his knees once or twice during a moment of bonding. He loved to be loved, that was something Balem understood. Balem refused to give him that satisfaction whenever it suited him. That was one of the reasons Balem and Kalique were his favorite things. Their differences gave him all the angles.

As for Kalique and Titus, with their sibling bonding he had taken great time with her. It doesn't take much time for her to respond to him. Kalique enjoys to be given attention, to be doted on. The heat had risen to above her head by the time he finished his comfort. He imagined it was Balem though, whom noticed Kalique. Titus could say the things he did but it would be all artificial. Alas, Titus would make do.


	7. The Predator's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalique ponders on the idea of Jupiter Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea what I was doing here. But here you all go.

* * *

 

Jupiter Jones had labored on her knees and gloved her hands to wash toilet bowls. Kalique could not imagine any Empress doing such a thing. Jupiter would not have that title, as long as Balem was alive. Though Jupiter Jones was not shattering as her mother, she was rather pretty, in her own way. She would never surpass their mother though, not truly—no matter if it was reincarnation or not.

There was always a flaw, a fault, left behind when it came to their family. Kalique did not have to look hard for it. Not that she found it as a hobby, more as an acknowledgement and an understanding. Titus was too busy plotting and having whispers in his ears to pay too much mind to this Jupiter of theirs. Titus only needed _that_ face to get what he wanted, no matter what her name was.

Jupiter Jones, what an almost plain name for an almost plain face. Titus settled for almost, and that was his mistake. Kalique would not have confused enough and exact but it was not her he needed to fool. Jupiter looked just enough like their mother that he could get away with his little project. Was it still immoral to wed if it is a reincarnated version of your mother? Or is it still your mother, in the end? She wasn’t sure if Titus much cared for the answer or wanted one at all.

Titus had thought a joining of arms and words could give him his inheritance. What a prideful boy her brother had become. This had been why she took Balem, of the late, to conversation. Balem had proven less frantic with his discussions in her gardens, there had been no outbursts or spun webs of need of deceit. She could be herself with him, as she had been once with Titus centuries ago. Or was it decades? Time had fallen too sudden upon her shoulders, same as for her Empress.

With Jupiter’s latest arrival at home, well, as he had when their mother had died. Balem…wore red. Not with fabric though, that had never been an issue for Balem. His wardrobe was one of constant mourning, a state that she had taken for a year or more. Titus had lasted two weeks. She had to give him credit where credit was owed after all.

Titus had suggested she die like their mother had. That it would be blamed on fate. Kalique would have no part of it and with that, Titus had sought assistance elsewhere. He had enough eyes on Jupiter Jones that hers lacking would not be an issue. She knew this, Titus knew this, and their mother had known this. There would be a wedding and it would be something to marvel at as Titus was, as Titus always was, ambitious. Whether either bride or groom would get to the vows, that was up in the air. She wondered who Jupiter would take down with her when the time came, wedding or no wedding, there would always be a vow.

Kalique could imagine that, after all this came to a climax, that one of them would fall. It was simply a matter of whom. Their mother had gone, and another had stepped up to take the fall. Titus was far too ambitious to let himself fall prey to rage as Balem did. And what a poor sight Balem had become. No matter the blood that pumped through them or the troubles that sought their heels, their beings had remained locked together in the stars with kisses from the very thing that they had grown accustom to feeding upon. Humanity.

And here they were with Jupiter Jones, as human as they came. She could have gathered that Jupiter would be a problem from the start. Jupiter asked far too many questions and never the right ones. It was not the mortal’s fault. It had been in Jupiter’s nature to be ignorant, just as it was to be _what_ she was, in face only—a shell of an Empress. Perhaps, if Kalique had encouraged her less…things might have a different outcome. But not even Kalique could see the future.

Perhaps she was being too harsh on this Jupiter Jones. Humans so often fought clumsily and brutally, same as they had through the centuries. Enough wars and enough murders had spat as much at their heels. For now, Kalique would remain in her gardens for as long as this farce with Titus took charge and then…then she would journey out. Jupiter would find no reason to pick her apart other than her namesake.

Kalique would offer her guidance, no ill will and no requests One does not demand what they do not deserve…until the others’ backs are turned. It was a shame though. Her brothers had inherited mother’s keen sense of hate. She, on the other hand, had taken her mother’s pity. Pity could be mistaken for mercy, and mercy for understanding. And understanding is not expected in the eyes that expect wrath and revulsion.

Jupiter Jones would want her Earth and if that was what Kalique needed to provide for her. Kalique would find the catalyst and strike and strike and _strike_. She would not have to lift one finger as Balem had to with their mother. A new reign had begun when Jupiter Jones first took breath, wailed her way through the years, trudging along as mortals do. Her brothers mistook Jupiter as something that she was not: their mother. She could see that from the first blink of lashes from the mortal.

This mortal soul would crash upon their misshapen, star licked thrones and shake her head at their demands. Kalique would gather her flowers, a wrapped bouquet of buds that do not grow on Jupiter’s Earth as her first offering to this fresh reign of the galaxies. A token of understanding, as mentioned before. Kalique would bow when it was needed and she would laugh when Jupiter succeeded. There would be no shame when Jove drowned her creations with such a might.

Kalique could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.


End file.
